Flocons
by Dream0fJisbon
Summary: Une journée, un moment, un passé. Tout n'est pas scéllé, tout n'est pas défait . Il reste des possibilités, des sentiments inavoués .Toutes les cartes ne sont pas tirées, la partie est loin d'être terminée . Assis au coin de cette cheminée, s'autoriseront-ils à se dévoiler l'un à l'autre ?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction corrigée par Katkitten4, merci à elle . :)**

_Une journée, un moment, un passé. Tout n'est pas scéllé, tout n'est pas défait . Il reste des possibilités, des sentiments inavoués .Toutes les cartes ne sont pas tirées, la partie est loin d'être terminée . Assis au coin de cette cheminée, s'autoriseront-ils à se dévoiler l'un à l'autre ?_

* * *

**Prologue .**

* * *

C'est froid, mais pourtant doux au toucher . C'est dur, mais tellement mou à la vue . Elle est blanche, enviante , et terriblement tentante . Cette neige était un peu comme elle, en fait . Inaccessible, douce, avec des fissures, avec un passé . Il n'avait pas cherché à le lui avouer, il n'avait pas non plus cherché à comprendre la raison de ses sentiments, car pour lui c'était naturel . C'était aussi naturel que cette neige qui se fracassait sur les vitres glacées .

Cependant, aucun flocon ne s'écrasait sans qu'il ne songe à elle, à ses émotions grandissantes, valsant au creux de son ventre . A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son visage s'étincelait, son coeur se réchauffait et son pouls s'accélérait . Il aurait voulu être auprès d'elle et lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle . Lui faire comprendre que sans elle, sa vie était monotone, qu'elle n'avait aucun sens . Hélas, ça, il l'avait comprit bien trop tard . Il avait laissé filer le temps, et en même temps, une part de lui, l'avait laissée se détacher, l'avait détruite .

Il était désolé de l'avoir quitté, de l'avoir abandonné . Deux ans c'était long, c'était plus qu'une année, plus qu'une journée, plus qu'une soirée . Malgré cette distante imposante et ces lettres partagées, Jane n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux . Il avait voulu les laisser fermés . Ne rien voir, ne rien savoir, c'était tellement plus facile, beaucoup moins effrayant . Et lorsqu'il l'avait revu, il avait su, que ce désir perdu lui était revenu, que cette profonde nostalgie s'était évanouie .

Bouche bée, il s'était alors avancé, il avait savouré son sourire, le son de sa voix et surtout son corps contre le sien . C'était agréable et doux . Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était juré de ne jamais la quitter, de ne jamais la laisser partir . Cette année, il s'était fait une promesse, celle de lui avouer ses sentiments . Celle de lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus qu'une amie . C'était un début . Le début, d'une nouvelle aventure .

Debout, face à la porte, il tapa trois coups .

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sosow : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir .

Katkitten4 _:_ Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Sssssy : Oui, un paysage merveilleux, un espace doux . Cette petite fic sera courte, mais ne manquera pas de romantisme . Merci pour ta review .

Aalana : J'espère que tu aimeras :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

Les cieux gris de New-York, rendaient cette journée encore plus ravissante . Cet air fraiche, cet air nouveau rendait ce moment parfait . La neige embellissait ces rangées de maisons parfaitement alignées, leur donnant une beauté singulière . Une beauté que Jane avait décelé chez la jeune femme qui habitait ce quartier . Il regarda fixement la porte de cette habitation en songeant à l'après . Bien évidement, il n'arrêtait pas de se tracasser avec cela .

Il avait peur d'être rejeté, repoussé, parce qu'il avait mis des années à se rendre compte de ses sentiments, à enfin ouvrir les yeux sur la personne qui s'était toujours tenue à côté de lui, près de lui . A cet instant, il envisagea la fuite . Peut-être qu'après tout, ils n'étaient faits que pour être amis, peut-être l'aimait -elle comme un simple frère . Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, le poussant peu à peu vers la sortie .

C'était tellement pesant, frustrant, de savoir que tous pouvait changer . Qu'il pouvait décider si oui ou non, il allait franchir le pas, dépasser la limite qu'il s'était fixé dans un passé éloigné . Lui se tourna, mais son âme resta là . Elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passer sa chance . Il avait tant souffert, il avait tant perdu . Il ne pouvait pas non plus la perdre elle .

Alors qu'il bifurquait vers son destin, il se figea incertain, par la voix qu'il venait d' ouïr .

-« _Jane ?» _Elle était sortie, et se tenait derrière lui . Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il se retournait complètement vers elle, le visage émerveillé par la beauté qu'elle dégageait . Elle était si belle, si naturelle, si elle, avec ses petites fossettes au coin des joues, et son nez rosi, parsemé de tâche de rousseurs .

-« _Bonjour Lisbon, belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Un peu froide, mais cela ne la rend pas moins agréable ._

_-Je vous l'accorde . _

_-Dites, quand es-ce que vous allez me demander la permission pour entrer ? Car, je dois vous avouer que je commence à me les geler ._

_-J'ai bien cru, que vous ne me le demander__iez__ jamais . Si Madame veut bien .»_Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, lui laissant le champ libre pour passer cette immense porte qui s'était offerte à lui durant un petit quart d'heure . Au passage il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la pièce et à ses meubles qui la comblaient . Il se sentit tout de suite chez lui .Qu'importe si cette maison n'était pas la sienne, il éprouvait une certaine attirance pour cette demeure.

_-« C'est une très jolie maison, que vous avez là .»_Complimenta-il en se dévêtant.

_- C'est Van Pelt qui faut remercier pour ça . Elle m'a aidé pour la décoration et Rigsby pour les fuites . Ils passent de temps à autre quand ils trouvent le temps . _

_-Cela ne m'étonne pas . Grace __a__ toujours était très douée pour harmoniser les choses entre elles . En revenche, je ne savais pas notre Rigsby si doué en matière de plomberie ._

_-Il fait des merveilles, je peux vous l'assurer ._

_-Mmh... »_Ses yeux océan s'attardaient sur la pièce principale .La pièce où le soir la jeune femme dégustait un verre de vin, la pièce où elle parcourait ses lettres, les découvrait avec une curiosité animée . Parfois, elle versait quelques larmes, elle mouillait ce canapé, elle le souillait avec sa tristesse .

Il caressa le divan d'un air absent, se rappelant qu'autrefois, il en avait eu un . Un à lui, un sur lequel il avait dormi .

_-« Es-ce que tout va bien ? Vous m'allez l'air ailleurs ._»Une voix, qu'il connaissait si bien emplit la pièce avec accord presque parfait . Elle le réveilla doucement de sa transe, le sortit de ses souvenirs inoubliables .

_-Misère, j'ai failli oublier._( Il sortit de sa poche, un petit paquet proprement emballé, qu'il lui tendit avec un malicieux sourire .)_Ceci est pour vous ._

_-Pour moi ? Mais, qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-Ouvrez, allez y ._

_- Très bien .» S_oigneusement, elle déplia l'emballage qui s'entourait autour du présent. A chaque morceau retiré, à chaque mouvement, elle sentait une profonde curiosité la gagner . C'était une attirance envoûtante, un souhait imparfait qui la tiraillait . Ses cheveux ébènes cachaient son visage crémeux, empêchant ainsi à l'homme en face d'elle de voir ce qu'elle pensait, d'apercevoir, ce qu'autrefois, elle lui laissait voir .

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout, alors qu'elle déchirait le dernier bout, il la vit esquisser un sourire .

-« _Un bonnet ._

_-C'est pour vous __protéger__ du froid ._

_-Je suppose que c'est un moyen de dire " faites attention à vous ."_

_-C'est seulement un moyen de vous dire que je tiens à vous, et de vous couvrir à la fois ._

_-J'y veillerai __._

_-Je n'en ai aucun doute là dessus .»_ Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à sa remarque, et ses yeux rayonnaient de plaisir . Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça . Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer de son plein gré . Il s'était fait cachotier ses derniers jours et il l'avait presque oublié . Mais seul lui savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il avait juste réfléchi trop longtemps, et maintenant il allait agir .

_-Vous avez du cacao ? Un bon chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve, qu__'en__ pensez-vous ?_

_-Je pense que __c__e serait un bon moyen de nous réchauffer .»_Répondit-elle simplement .

Face à la cheminée, face aux flammes flamboyantes, accoudés à ce qu'on pourrait appeler un canapé, ils dégustèrent en silence la boisson qu'ils s'étaient concocté . Le vent dehors soufflait fort, la neige tombait gracieusement sur le sol, le recouvrant de son unique voile blanc . Le temps s' était arrêté, l'instant était devenu leur unique présent .

Leurs pieds se frôlaient et leurs mains se cherchaient sans jamais se trouver . Deux amants, du n'importe quoi, c'était ce qu'ils étaient . Mais tout pouvait changer, tout n'était pas scellé . Ils pouvaient décider d'avancer ensemble, de franchir le pas, le cap, car après tout, il n'y avait plus d'obstacle, il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait les empêcher de s'aimer, si ce n'était le temps .

-« _La neige ne tombait pas là où j'étais .__Il n'y avait que le soleil en hiver . Certains enfants venaient me voir inquiets en me confiant qu'ils avaient peur que Père Noel ne vienne pas, car eux n'avait jamais vu la neige .» _Confia Jane pensivement, le regard posé sur les flammes qui crépitaient .

_-« Es-ce que ça vous manque ? La fuite, le surplus d'adrénaline ?_

_-L'oiseau retrouve toujours son nid, c'est bien connu .»_La jeune femme acquiesça songeuse en apportant le mug à ses lèvres . Lui, la contemplait discrètement de temps en temps, valsant son regard entre elle et la cheminée . Le bois se consumait à petit feu, éteignant la lumière flamboyante .

-«_ Mais la lassitude finit toujours par prendre le dessus ._

- _Alors vous êtes revenu . Finalement, pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes vous restée, vous ?_

_-Il faut remettre du bois .»_Il la vit se lever lentement, puis quitter la pièce d'un pas lent. Finalement, ce n'était pas le temps qui filait , c'était elle qui se défilait .

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

xMiyu : Tout d'abord, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas . Ensuite, je te remercie pour les avis positifs et la review que tu m'as posté . J'espère qu'elle te fera toujours réver, et qu'elle ira loin .

Dycrow : Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review :)

Aalana : Merci beaucoup ! Tes avis me font beaucoup plaisir ;)

HeartSentence : Merci pour ces compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours .

XxLegend-AutomnexX : Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que merci . Merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire et de laisser une review avec tes impréssions très détailées. Sans explosions il n'y à pas de spectacle . Bref, merci beaucoup et à bientôt .

/!\ Information : J'ai décidé de supprimer ma fanfiction " Un bébé pour Lisbon et Jane" car, je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette histoire, et je trouve que les derniers chapitres reprennent trop la série . Chose que je ne veux absolument pas . Je remercie tous ceux qui l'ont suivie, et qui continueront à suivre mes histoires .

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

Tournant son alliance dans tous les sens, il regardait les flammes s'éstomper, emporter avec elle, le bois brûlé, le bois carbonisé . Cependant, La chaleur du feu continuait encore à réchauffer la pièce, la neige continuait toujours à recouvrir gracieusement le sol et ses sentiments pour Lisbon à devenir de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus ardent .

C'était comme des flammes qui commençaient à prendre de l'ampleur, comme le feu qui ne s'éteint jamais . C'était aussi brûlant, aussi palpitant qu'une étincelle, aussi étrange qu'une étoile dans le ciel . Ces émotions qu'il ressentait le rendaient curieux, anxieux, et soucieux .

Songeur, il fixait le feu s'éteindre et les derniers bouts de bois se consumer . Il pensa à ses drôles de sentiments qui avaient pris une place importante. C'était tellement nouveaux, tellement perturbant . C'était comme-ci il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien décider .

Quand il passait son temps à ses côtés, quand il s'autorisait à explorer chaque parcelle de son visage, quand il prenait le temps de la découvrir, et de l'aimer, son pouls s'accélérait, et ses mains devenaient étrangement moites .

Il n'était plus le mentalist malin et manipulateur qu'il avait été autrefois . Non, aujourd'hui, il était un homme qui redécouvrait la vie, qui la croquait à pleine dents et qui cherchait l'aventure .

Entre ses doigts, il tourna et explora méticuleusement son alliance, s'attendant à éprouver à tout moment du regret et de la culpabilité . Mais ces sentiments familliers qui le tiraillaient de l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'avancer, ne se présentaient pas . Ils restaient discrets car cette fois-ci, c'était différent .

Lorsque le bijou d'or quittait son annulaire, il n'éprouvait aucun regret, il éprouvait juste une sensation de bien être .

Cachée secrètement derrière le divan, Lisbon l'observait le visage paisible, l'air triste . Les mains encombrées de bouts de bois, elle ne vit pas ses yeux rayonner de douceur, elle ne le vit pas sourire . Il était plus qu'heureux, il n'était plus malheureux . Il avait enfin trouvé la paix après tant d'années, fait une croix sur son passé .

Doucement, silencieusement, elle sortit de sa cachette, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et elle ne pensait plus trop . D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait juste tracé . Tracé vers la cheminée pour glisser les branches de bois, pour mettre fin à ce dilemme, qui pour elle en était un .

_-« __Pourquoi ?» _Demanda-elle en s'installant à ses côtés . Il esquissa un fin sourire n'étant en aucun cas surpris par sa question et encore moins par les pulsations qui faisaient rage en lui .

_-« Elle commençait à peser lourd .»_Dit-il simplement en relevant la tête vers elle, en croisant ses yeux émeraudes et en apercevant ses cheveux ébène qui ondulaient parfaitement sur sa poitrine, sans jamais rompre la boucle qu'ils formaient au bout .

-« _Vous pensez que je suis un monstre . Rompre le serment que je lui ai fais, enlever ce bijou que nous nous étions échangé . _

_-Et la chose la plus sensée que vous ayez faite .»_Conclut-elle sans détourner le regard, sans se décaler_ . _

Elle l'enviait parce qu'il avait le pouvoir d'avancer, de décider si oui ou non il pouvait changer . Elle l'enviait parce qu'il pouvait recommencer, repartir de zéro, alors qu'elle, elle serait condamnée à rester la flic qu'elle était, à rester la femme qu'il quittait et qu'il retrouvait quand il le décidait, comme un vulgaire jouet .

-_Vous avez toujours su choisir les bons mots Lisbon, être patiente, être... Merci .»_Ses mots venaient du coeur, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais c'était vrai . C'était aussi vrai que la neige qui tombait en hiver, aussi pur qu'un flocon .

Un silence suivit ses mots, un silence qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux . Il comprit que ses yeux triste, discréditaient un sourire, que son visage paisible masquait ses pensées les plus secrètes .

-« _Vous n'êtes pas heureuse ._

- _Je le suis .»_Affirma-t-elle en souriant légèrement_ . _

-«_C'est faux, vos yeux hurlent le contraire ._

_-Je vais bien, j'ai un boulot stable, une maison, je vais bien .» _Peut-être que si elle se le répétait, cela deviendrait vrai . Peut-être que si elle y croyait, cela ne serait plus un mensonge . Peut-être que si elle se mentait à elle même, elle arriverait à fermer les yeux .

C'était plus facile de ne rien s'avouer, de ne pas faire face . C'était plus facile de laisser le temps s'écouler que plutôt de l'arrêter et de dire Stop . De ne pas briser le quotidien de peur que le monde s'écroule . Que ce monde si parfait qu'elle avait tant cherché à créer ne s'éfface, ne s'envole comme un oiseau qui quitte son nid .

-« _Sortons_ .»Fit subitement Jane après la réplique de la jeune femme .

Il avait prit la parole sans s'en rendre compte, il avait laisser ses yeux s'attarder trop longtemps sur sa peau crémeuse . Il l'avait imaginer sourire l'espace d'un instant, il l'avait imaginé telle qu'elle devrait être . Heureuse, pleine de vie .

-« _Pour aller où ?_

_-Voir la neige . Ne me dites pas que vous n'en rêvez pas ?_ .»Il savait parfaitement qu'elle aimait ça . Que cette période hivernale, lui rappelait son enfance, que l'hiver lui rappelait sa mère et ses vacances passées en famille . Il avait vu quelque chose briller dans son regard lorsqu'elle s'était avancé vers lui et qu'elle lui avait confié qu'elle était en train de prendre froid .

En réalité, Teresa aimait cette brise glacée qui l'éffleurait quand elle était dehors et que la neige tombait . Elle aimait sentir le vent lui glacer tous les membres de son corps, la déchirer à chaque pas qu'elle faisait .

C'était se sentir libre, se sentir unique, c'était vivre , c'était s'évader .

-« _C'est magnifique .»_Souffla-elle à court de mot . Jane lui aurait sûrement répliqué qu'il n'y avait pas plus magnifique qu'elle, que ce bonnet lui allait à ravir, et qu'elle était simplement magnifique, mais c'était trop cliché, et il ne faisait pas dans le cliché .

Il explora cette vue à ses côtés, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il avait vu de la neige . Se rappelant un souvenir qui l'aurait sûrement hanté, s'il n'avait pas aujourd'hui décidé de ne plus regarder le passé, mais d'avancer .

-« _Ma fille, Charlotte, aimait se rouler dans la neige . Elle aimait s'y allonger pour contempler, pour sentir les flocons s'écraser sur son visage . Elle mimait un ange . Une fois, elle m'a demandé injustement pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'ailes et je lui ai rétorqué..._

_-Qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, puisqu'elle en était déjà un .»_Continua la jeune femme à sa place en regardant le brouillard prendre place, en contemplant les rangées de maisons voisines décorées, en regardant d'un coup d'oeil distrait les enfants jouer, profiter de ce paysage blanc .

_-« Ce devait être merveilleux .»_Murmura-t-elle sans réfléchir, sans penser à autres choses qu'à des instants perdus, à des souvenirs refoulés .

_-« Ca l'était . Oh que ça l'était .» _La nostalgie sortit de sa bouche, l'envie d'oublier lui chatouillait les oreilles . Il ne pouvait éffacer les bons souvenirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir y retourner . De vouloir revivre ses instants avec sa fille, ses moments parfait et innoncents .C'était humain, il était humain .

Deux personnes dans la neige, deux personnes recherchant la paix c'était ce qu'ils étaient .

Cependant, une personne l'avait déjà trouvé, une personne se sentait apaisée, et en accord avec elle même . Une autre, enviait l'autre, elle cherchait à se persuader qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle était en paix avec elle même .

Mais elle mentait, elle se cachait dans sa tristesse, dans sa forteresse . Elle bâtissait des murs là où il n'y avait pas lieu d'en avoir , elle réfutait l'amour, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'y goûter. Si cette personne réussissait à se retrouver, si la personne ayant retrouvé la paix l'aidait, si c'est deux personnes finissaient par tout s'avouer, trouveraient-ils le bonheur qui ne demandait qu'à éclore ?

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Katkitten4 : Merci d'avoir cprrigé ce chapitre .

marionNCISlove : Merci beaucoup pour la review :)

SeriesAddict76 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petit review :)

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette mini Fanfiction** .

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

Les flocons de neige tombaient gracieusement sur le sol, ils s'unissaient pour embellir ce paysage magnifique, cette anomalie unique . C'était une chose inexplicable, une chose qui tombait qu'en hiver quand la brise glacée s'emparait de la chaleur de l'été .

La neige, l'espoir qui tombait du ciel, qui mettait des étoiles dans les yeux des enfants, qui apaisait les adultes . La neige qu'ils contemplaient à deux debout dans le jardin blanc . La neige, la paix, l'espoir, une anomalie, une chose inexplicable comme leur sentiments inavoués .

_-__« Il fait froid, mais c'est tellement agréable .»_Fit la jeune femme en s'émmitouflant dans son manteau, en regardant les enfants jouer dans la neige, s'amuser sans prendre conscience de la réalité qui les entourait .

Jane sourit, il était tellement heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé cette étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux, ce sourire qui accompagnait ses paroles quand elle s'adressait à lui, quand elle plongeait son regard dans le sien, quand elle lui laissait voir chaque parcelle de son être .

_-__« Au Mexique, je passais mes hiver au soleil . Là-bas la neige était un espoir pour les gamins . Ils n'en ont jamais vu, ni voire même, jamais touché .»_Confit-il en souriant légèrement .

Le blond contempla en silence les flocons s'écraser sur sa paume gelée, disparaitre dans la brise glacée . Avec une élégance imposante, un charme envoûtant et une simplicité fascinante, il fit face à la brune .

-_« J'aurais dû m'en douter . L'hiver est votre saison préférée .»_

Boum, boum, boum .

Un regard .

Un sourire .

Une parole .

-_« C'est une période de l'année que j'affectionne plus particulièrement, oui ._

_-Pourquoi New-York ?_

_-Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours tous savoir ?_

_-Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ?.»_

Il fit un pas vers elle .

Elle ne bougea pas .

Il entrouvrit la bouche .

Elle laissa la sienne formuler une réponse .

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur ses lèvres .

_-__« _Je ne fais rien de tel .»

Boum Boum Boum .

Des battements .

Leur battements .

-_« Dans ce cas, vous vous mentez à vous même .»_

Boum Boum Boum .

Une main sur son avant bras .

Froide et Chaude .

Frissons et sensations .

-_« ...»_

Boum Boum Boum .

Une brise .

Une forteresse anéantie .

Ses murs détruits .

Tellement proche de lui .

-_« Je ne me mens pas . _

_-Si ._

_-Vous n'en savez rien ._

_-J'en sais bien plus que vous ._

_-Deux années sont passées, vous n'étiez pas là . Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ._

_-Alors, c'est donc ça ...»_Dit l'homme pour lui même .

La jeune femme détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir son regard clairvoyant, cette proximité qui commençait à l'étouffer . Elle était oppressée, elle se sentait oppressée . Le parfum de Jane lui fit tourner la tête, son océan la ravageait telle une vague . Elle s'était noyée dedans et à présent elle respirait à peine .

Elle suffoquait presque intérieurement, sentit un mal être prendre possessions de son corps .

Sa forteresse était brisée, ses murs n'existaient plus .

Elle se retrouvait seule, comme lorsqu'il était parti et qu'il l'avait abandonné comme un vieux jouet, comme lorsque son amant avait comprit qu'il n'y aurait jamais de place dans son coeur pour lui, comme lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle était toujours profondément attachée à celui qui lui écrivait des lettres .

Sa bouée de sauvetage, celle qui l'empêchait de couler, de sombrer dans la dépression . Adam, la personne qui réussissait pour un temps à effacer la souffrance, à réparer les dégâts qu'avait fait Jane . Adam, une personne qu'elle aurait pu aimer, une personne avec qui elle aurait pu fonder une famille et se marier .

Adam, la personne qui pour un temps avait refermer le troue béant causé par l'aiguille du tic tac dans son coeur .

Adam ou la personne qui n'existait plus .

Un vague souvenir .

Des moments de réconforts .

Sa bouée de sauvetage .

Insaisissable .

-_«_ J_'avais rencontré une personne Jane .»_Commença-elle en marchant, en respirant l'air frais de l'hiver, en se disant que pour une fois, tourner autour du pot ne servirait à rien .

Elle s'était tournée dos à lui, il s'était crispé .

_-Un homme charmant, incroyable, attentionné . Je lui avais tout raconté, mon passé, notre rencontre, l'affaire...Tout . Au début nous étions amis, j'étais comme pour ainsi dire heureuse d'avoir trouvé un ami, une personne sur qui je pouvais compter ._

_-Cet homme comme vous dites, vous le connaissiez à peine, je me trompe ?_

_-C'est beaucoup plus facile de se confier à un inconnu ._

_-Mmh..._

_-Je n'avais plus personne . Vous, vous étiez parti à l'autre bout de l'Amérique . Cho, lui avait débuté sa carrière au FBI, et Van Pelt et Risgby, eux, venaient d'avoir une petite fille . J'étais seule et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un .»_Cette confession lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, le secoua, lui fit comprendre que fuir avait était la pire erreur de sa vie .

Jane s'avança vers elle, se plaça à ses côtés et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches .

Ils marchaient ensemble dans la neige, vers la baraque .

Pour la première fois en douze ans, ils étaient honnête envers eux même .

-_«_ _Nous nous sommes rapprochés . Et puis une chose en à entrainé une autre ._

_- Il vous rendait heureuse .»_Affirma-il dans un murmure de réflexion .

_-__«_ Oui .

_-Mais ça n'a pas duré ._

_-Vos lettres sont arrivées et..._

_-Les a-t-il lu ?»_Demanda-il certain de connaitre la suite .

Ils arrivaient sous le porche .

_-__« _J'ai agis égoistement Jane .

_-Ne vous blâmez pas Lisbon ...Pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ?_

_-En vérité je suis partie, et je ne suis jamais revenue . J'ai fuis sans aucune explication ._

_-Serai-je égoiste si moi aussi je répondais que ce que vous avez fait est une bonne chose ?_

_-Vous vous êtes souvent comporté de façon égoiste, mais cette fois c'est moi qui l'ai été ._

_-J'ai toujours été le plus égoiste de nous deux ._

_-Peut être...De toute façon tout ça est terminé_

_-Vous avez raison . Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question ._

_-Oh oui . Et bien la réponse est non ._

_-Mmh...Bien ._

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil à la réponse inattendue du blond . Elle le regarda légèrement sonnée avant de répliquer_ :_

-_«Oui, je suppose_ .»Elle esquissa un sourire, il fit de même puis l'invita à entrer dans sa propre maison .

La situation était en quelque sort comique, mais ne manquait pas de charme . Il ferma la porte derrière elle, et la suivit dans la salle à manger . En chemin il pensa aux matins futur qu'il passerait ici, aux soirs blotti avec elle sur le canapé .

Aujourd'hui sûrement il lui déclarerait ses sentiments . Aujourd'hui sûrement, mais pas maintenant . C'était encore trop frais comme la neige qui tombait encore .

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Vos avis ?**


End file.
